First Kiss
by Porticulis
Summary: The promise of snow and kisses beneath a violet night sky. Taito one shot drabble dedicated to Kitzaku.


A/N: A one- shot Taito fic. I was listening to a heart- rending Korean song while typing this so for once I give you, fluff. (and for once I am genuinely pleased with the fluff, like it very much in fact)

Dedicated to Kitzaku- san because I remembered just how much I enjoyed Kitzaku- san's fluff. Now should I e- mail Kitzaku- san about this?

* * *

First Kiss

Bitter, smarting winds clawed at their flushing cheeks. Burning lips strained against the gentleness of how they barely touched. His lower lip against the other's nether one, both trembling. Breaths misting in the dark wind of the numb winter night, both dumbfounded.

Yamato broke away first, exhaling pale vapours as he turned troubled blue eyes that mirrored the dark violet of the dusk sky.

"We shouldn't hav–" he began but stopped when the other wrapped his fingers around his own.

"We have," was the simple reply from the auburn- haired youth opposite him, staring at him with wide hazel eyes and a faint, blue- tinged smile.

"Although we probably should have gone somewhere warm first, Taichi. Your lips are turning blue," Yamato noted wryly, grinning as he placed the leather- gloved finger of his free hand against the freezing lips.

The small smile on Taichi's lightly tanned face faded with the touch and his lids fluttered helplessly, lips parting and warming Yamato's leather- gloved finger with a misty moan. In turn, the wry grin on Yamato's face quivered and the blue- eyed youth bit his nether lip to still it. In their grasp, Taichi felt the tremble in his friend's hand.

Passion? Fear? The auburn- haired youth smiled a brittle smile. Taichi never was any good at guessing Yamato's thoughts. So he didn't and instead drew the shaking blond youth against him, burying their grasping hands between their pulsing chests.

Through a curtain of blond hair, blue eyes watched Taichi warily, hopefully.

"If you want to run away from this, run away now . . . I can't stop you," Taichi began in a solemn whisper, his hazel eyes glittering in the streetlight, "but if you let me kiss you back, you have to stay. That's the rule."

Despite himself, Yamato chuckled.

"A rule from where?" Yamato wanted to know.

Taichi grinned roguishly and his lips parted to give some witty reply and faltered. They fell shut again and slowly twitched into a hesitant smile.

"From a silly boy who will miss you if you bolt," Taichi whispered at last.

The amusement fell away from Yamato's pale face, replaced by one of loss as blue eyes searched Taichi's fragile expression. Taichi merely watched his friend the weak smile fixed on his face tensing slightly as Yamato relaxed into a smile-

- and leaned closer . . .

All of a sudden the blond hair was too close, those endless blue eyes were too close, the light warmth of his breath was too close. Taichi was surprised of his surprise and only had time enough time to part his lips to beg for a moment. But the words were lost in a shock of moist heat and a hint of mint. Cool leather caressed his cheek as his friend's one free hand held his flushing face. Yamato moved urgently in him, waking him from his brief stupor as his chest tightened and his mouth moved in instinctive response.

But Taichi had only begun to writhe when Yamato broke the kiss and pulled away from him abruptly.

"Wha-" he murmured dazedly, hazel eyes trying to focus.

"It's snowing," Yamato replied in careful awe as he raised his gaze to the height of the twilight- painted heavens, limp blond hair falling from his face to flow down his nape.

Blinking, Taichi followed his friend's gaze, mouth agape. His eyes roamed the violet sky for a moment searching randomly when he suddenly caught a white speck drifting not too far above him. A single snowflake falling from the heavens. He watched it for a while as it glided the air currents to drift towards him and blinked just as it blurred in his vision. There was a sudden cold peck against his cheek and Taichi raised his fingers to the barely damp spot. The wintry kiss of the snowflake had come and gone in a flash. He turned his hazel eyes thoughtfully to the blue- eyed wonder before him who watched the snow with a contented smile.

"It's the first snowfall this winter . . ." Yamato murmured as he watched the thickening fall of snow.

Taichi smiled and leaned in to rest his lips against Yamato's pale neck, a simple kiss that vanished amongst the cold kisses of drifting snowflakes falling on the blond youth's uplifted face. Yamato smiled, blue eyes gleaming and tucked his chin into the thick auburn hair that tickled him, not wanting those lips to move from his neck.

"Stay," he whispered.

Taichi's hazel eyes glinted softly in the star- less night and he kissed the quivering flesh before him humming, as he did so, a popular love song that had been playing everywhere all fall. Yamato laughed into the mist he breathed as the first, pure snow of winter fell all about them.

The End

* * *


End file.
